Flores para Deku
by Dragonfly-x29
Summary: Todos quieren darle un regalo al chico con la sonrisa más linda de la clase 1-A. Katsudeku. Tododeku. Izuchako


Uraraka le escuchó decir que le gustaban las flores. Seguramente Izuku no lo recordaría después, pero lo dijo. Uraraka no lo olvidaría, Todoroki tampoco, y de hecho ambos tuvieron la misma idea sin saberlo.

Insisto, probablemente Deku no se acordará, no le habrá tomado importancia para hacerlo, y es que el recuerda que hablaban de curry y de como tener una brillante sonrisa como All Might. Ese Deku tampoco era consciente de que por si misma y sin ningún dentífrico especial, su sonrisa ya brillaba bastante.

Deku no lo imaginaba, pero el Martes 13 de Febrero, Todoroki Shoto fue después de clases a comprar rosas rojas, sin espinas, por si acaso. Dio unos yenes extras a la anciana dependienta para recibirlas envueltas en un brillante papel rojo y un lazo blanco afirmando el bonito detalle. Era un pomposo ramo que Todoroki entregaría a Midoriya, "como regalo del día de la amistad" diría, y depende de la expresión en la bonita y pecosa cara ajena, diría un par de frases mas (o no.)

Al día siguiente, antes de llegar a la academia, Uraraka compró girasoles. Los mas grandes, amarillos y redondos, pidió, y ¿Los pueden amarrar con un lazo verde? Preguntó. El día anterior hizo chocolates para Deku kun, tres piezas en forma de conejo, tan lindos. Uraraka daba pasos de robot, lentos, al caminar a la academia y sentía la cara tan roja como las flores que Todoroki cargaba al otro lado de la calle.

"Será afortunada la chica que las reciba, pensó la heroína, calmando un poco la ansiedad que la carcomía. Si Todoroki kun, que es tan serio siempre, va a regalar flores hoy, ella de seguro podrá hacerlo también.

Y Shoto no tenía idea que su compañera llevaría algo para alguien. Los girasoles eran muy bonitos y el joven heroe esperaba que todo le saliera de maravilla a su amiga, por supuesto, también pensaba en Midoriya y si le gustarían los bombones que había comprado para complementar las rosas.

Era un buen día para ambos, si.

Aizawa dijo, días atrás, que el 14 de febrero no habría clases normales, que el festival de San Valentín era para disfrutarlo con amigos y que él tenía demasiado sueño para acompañarles.

Por eso estaba Deku frente a Todoroki, ojos bien abiertos y aún no recordaba haber dicho que le gustaran las flores, aunque esas rosas eran muy bonitas.

—¡T-todoroki kun! ¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó sorprendido, agradecido por el detalle, sonriente por los deliciosos bombones. —Esto... ¿Es para mí?—

El más alto se sentía ahora pequeño, asintió y trató de descifrar qué había salido mal, ¿Por qué la sonrisa de Midoriya no mudaba a sus ojos? Era una hermosa sonrisa... Pero no era la que él esperaba.

—Me encantan... Mil gracias... Eres el mejor amigo y... ¡Ah! También te traje algo.—

Tras una reverencia de agradecimiengo, Deku le entregó una caja pequeña (y genérica) de chocolates, dijo un bonito discurso de amistad y siguieron ambos su camino porque "Uraraka me espera en la azotea, ¡Nos vemos!" y Todoroki se despidió, tranquilo, resignado y con las espinas clavadas en el corazón.

—¡Deku kun!— ¿Para que ocultaba su emocion? La chica sonreía y esperaba lo mejor, tanta era su emoción que no notó el ramo de rosas que Deku kun dejó en la banca de la azotea. El momento era ideal, mil ideas desbordando su mente y solo atinó en entregarle las flores amarillas y los chocolates cuando, sin palabra más coherentes, deseó un feliz día al pecoso.

—¡Felíz San Valentín, Deku kun! Yo... Quiero que sepas que tu... P-para mí t-tu eres... ¡La persona m-más valiosa!—

Le costó más de lo imaginado, oh vaya que había sido difícil, pero la parte más dura no había sido el llegar tan alto... Sino la caída que vino después.

—Uraraka san... Muchas gracias... Tu también eres la amiga más valiosa para mi.—

Deku kun habló tan dulce, tan honesto, tan sincero, que Uraraka no estaba segura si él no había entendido las intenciones de su confesión o si era un sutíl rechazo.

Alzó su mirada y Deku sonreía, pero nada más. Era la misma bonita sonrisa que la tenía enamorada, pero era la misma de siempre.

—También te traje un regalo.— El joven sacó de su enorme mochila una cajita genérica de chocolates, igual a la regalada a Todoroki kun, y un peluche de un perrito rosa (¿Me estás jodiendo, Deku kun?) —¡Felíz San Valentín!—

Y no, Deku no recordaba haber dicho que le gustaban las flores, pero al parecer si recordaba cuando Uraraka dijo que adoraba los peluches de perritos de cierta marca.

Imposible era enojarse con Deku kun, imposible era no despedirse como si no tuviera el corazón hecho trizas, imposible era no llorar sin control en la azotea una vez que Deku se adelantaba a clases para dejar sus regalos de sus mejores amigos.

También les fue imposible notar a Deku nervioso, por primera vez en el día, a la hora de la salida. Todoroki decidió detenerse a observar desde el aula, su pecoso amigo temblaba notoriamente, incluso la larga sombra que proyectaba el atardecer se movía un poco.

Uraraka también lo notó desde los casillerosa pocos metros de la salida donde estaban ellos, notó el extraño brillo en los ojos de Deku y se contuvo para no dejar caer más lágrimas.

Imposible.

—Kacchan... —

El rubio tenía una expresión cabreada, nada inusual en él, Todoroki apretó con fuerza el puño desde atrás de la ventanda donde los observaba.

—F-feliz día de San Valentín.—

Y no, Deku no le dio chocolates al rubio, le dio tres pequeñas bolsas de patatas fritas picantes (de buena marca, notó Ochako) y una pequeña tarjeta hecha a mano.

Katsuki tomó las cosas tranquilamente y suspiró.

—Idiota... Sabes que odio este puto día.— y a pesar de la respuesta, era obvio para ambos espectadores, y para el nerd, que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo aquel detalle.

—¿Y esto?—

Recibió de las manos explosivas un ramo sencillo de Sakuras, flores de cerezo frescas y tan bonitas, envidiables para cualquiera, y una bolsa enorme de gomitas de sabores.

"¿Gomitas?" Uraraka y Todoroki encontraron inusual aquel bocadillo.

—Es para tí, inútil, deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y vámonos.—

Kacchan comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y Deku seguía temblando en su lugar y nunca se vió más sonriente que ahora. Sus ojos brillaban, sus labios no podían relajarse y con ambos brazos abrazaba el ramo.

—¡R-recordaste mis favoritos!— Gritó desde atrás, tomando con un poco de dificultad sus cosas para luego correr al encuentro de su amigo.

—No es difícil recordar gustos tan ñoños.—

Todoroki sintió la peor derrota de su vida al notar la nueva union de manos, Uraraka no se pudo mantener más de pie por sus temblorosas rodillas cuando aquellos entrelazaron sus dedos.

Y ninguno de los dos pudo seguir mirando la más honesta y preciosa sonrisa que Deku le estaba regalando a Kacchan, tan increíble que brillaba más que el sol que se estaba poniendo, que dolía más que cualquier golpe enemigo.

Que era más grande y real que el amor que ellos profesaban por Izuku Midoriya.

Y eso, por desgracia, era demasiado.

* * *

Hola! Espero les haya gustado, el final está un poco perdido pero espero se haya entendido.

Feliz San Valentín!


End file.
